


Feel Too Much

by blushinglovely



Category: Yellowstone (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushinglovely/pseuds/blushinglovely
Summary: A love scene for Beth and Rip after they dance in the bar. Hope you enjoy...
Relationships: Beth Dutton/Rip Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Feel Too Much

The smell of trapped cigarette smoke and stale spilled beer in the small honky tonk felt oddly comforting to Beth as she swirled her Southern Comfort and thought about the look on poor Dan’s face as he had tucked tail and left the bar earlier that night. Tonight was merely another step in digging into his life to lay a final blow. She’d take down his investment at Paradise Valley and possibly his marriage. The first was what she was best at, what made her a viper in any boardroom. The second, she would do indirectly if it occurred. There was no way she could bring herself to fake it enough to have sex with Dan. Even if she could stomach the thought and timed it just right his little city wife would probably just want to join in. No, making his wife stray would push that agenda further. But it didn’t hurt to let him think he had a chance with her to loosen up his lips and get him to tell her things useful to her corporate takedown. It had been about an hour since he’d left sporting a couple of new bruises and hopefully a bruised ego. That California yuppie could use a take down or two.

Beth didn’t turn the cowboy who asked to sit beside her away. He was fine to fill the space beside her and he was at least a real cowboy even if he was pretty quiet. They made small talk for a few minutes, but nothing special. Beth lit another cigarette and was surprised to hear Rip tell the stray cowboy to get out of his seat. 

Just seeing Rip had her blood suddenly moving a little faster. She offered him a beer and she alluded to the preliminary work she’d done today to save her father’s great empire. “The more they feel, the less they think,” she’d told him. Well, didn’t that fit her connection to Rip just about perfectly. Beth prided herself on her high level of intelligence. Her words and actions were usually planned to create a certain reaction in someone else. Except with Rip. With Rip she often felt too much and that was a threat to her ability to think. Especially when he did shit like ask her to go to a music festival with him after he’d just given her the best orgasm she’d had in close to 20 years. In that moment she’d been overwhelmed with feelings both physical and emotional, so her protection was to stab back and make his feelings feel just as threatened as hers did.

She had tried to make amends by asking him to choose another date idea for the two of them and God did he choose it well. And that date had held promise of mind-blowing sex and reconnecting until Beth’s mind had messed it up again. She could blame the Southern Comfort or the morbid talk about death, but the real issue for her was her slip by telling him only the things she loved died and that she was surprised he was still standing. She had let too much emotion show which made her nervous so she ended the night before they progressed too far. Now here he was and she had an opportunity to set a different coarse for them if she’d like. 

“You look good in neon,” Rip told her with heat in his eyes that drove her up another notch. “Doesn’t everyone...” she replied as she grinned and sipped her drink. Rip would have to work harder than that, the chase was half the fun. She was ready when he asked her to dance. Rip wasn’t a practiced dancer but he’d obviously done a little two-stepping before. The idea of him two-stepping with some other woman made her a little jealous but she pushed the thought aside as he shifted her closer against his body and brought both her arms around his neck and his hands to the curve at the base of her spine. A sense of belonging swept over her as she stroked the skin under his collar at the back of his neck and he pulled her in even closer to feel the full length of his body against her own. 

Beth lost track of time and place. The band started another slow song and Rip sent thanks to the Maker that he didn’t even have to transition to another dance. He kept their bodies against each other so that they caressed each other with every move, every sway. Beth’s breathing had changed about mid song and he knew that she was as aroused as he was. But he liked to let things like this slow burn sometimes, so he kept torturing them both until the end of the song.

A quicker beat started up and Rip put his lips against Beth’s ear, “you wanna get out of here?” She nodded her head and pulled Rip with her back to the high top table to get her cigarettes and phone.

When Rip opened the side door to lead them outside Beth pointed to her car in the lot to the right of the building. A few rows back she saw one of the Dodge trucks with Dutton Ranch on the side. Beth didn’t know what to do next but stepped toward her car and leaned against the driver door and pulled Rip in for a kiss. The kiss set her on fire and had her shifting her body to feel him against her again. He pressed her hips back against the car door and ground his hips against her so she could feel how worked up just dancing with her made him.

They were both in their mid-thirties, they shouldn’t have rowdy sex in the parking lot of the honky tonk, but Beth really couldn’t think about doing anything else. Rip’s hands came up to caress her breasts and Beth moaned against his neck as she nibbled and sucked along his neck and ran her fingers through the hair on his jawline. She had just shifted her feet to open her legs a little further to allow more of Rip’s hips to rub against her body when the outside door swung open and 3 young men stepped out loud and tipsy.

“Christ, Beth, you make me lose me head. You’re father would kill me if he heard I had you in the parking lot of a honky tonk.” He leaned his forehead against hers and worked to catch his breath, thinking that John Dutton had already had a rough day after Tate fell in the river and Kayse had been pissed as hell. The patriarch would have little patience about something like this, and Rip was always worried what would happen if John ever discovered their covert interest in each other anyway. He stared at the elegant curve of her shoulder exposed in the black dress and couldn’t help running his lips over her collarbone to the edge of her should and back again. God, he had to stop!

“Are you ok to drive or do you want to ride with me?” Rip asked. She seemed pretty sober, but he wanted her safe and he wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to drive with her sharing his space, maybe stroking his leg...

“I’m fine to drive and I’d hate to have to bother someone to come get my car in the morning,” she explained as though she wanted to let him know she wasn’t just turning him down. Rip was still a little disappointed. He gave her one last deep kiss to give her something to remember for the drive.

“I’ll follow you, be careful,” he finally said with a kiss on her check and a lingering slide of his hand up her body. Beth moaned and said “right back at you.”

She turned out on to the main road and took off, the rush of going fast didn’t soothe her like usual and she quickly saw Rip’s headlights behind her hauling ass to catch up. She eased down to about 10 over the speed limit and let her mind wander concocting a plan to ensure she had Rip tonight. When they’d driven into the park, she’d planned to have him in the backseat of her Mercedes. It might take some maneuvering but it helped her pass the drive as she imaged different scenarios of how they could be together in her backseat.

By the time she turned off the main road onto Dutton property she didn’t have a specific plan but she knew she’d seduce him into the backseat of her car or the work truck tonight. Now there was another idea she thought about as she made her way up the main drive to the area where the ranch trucks were parked near one of the barns.

Rip expected Beth to drive on up to the main house but was pleased that she must be pulling in to say good night. He pulled in beside her and was even more surprised to see her lights shut off as she turned off the vehicle and stepped out. He turned off the truck and stepped out. “You gonna kiss me good night?” he grinned at her.

“Something like that,” she said as she pulled his head down for a deep kiss that relit the spark between them. They were both groaning and running their hands over each other in minutes. Beth started unbuttoning the buttons on Rip’s shirt and he covered her hands to start to pull her toward his cabin.

“No, here,” she said.

“Here? Beth, I have a perfectly good bed in the foreman’s cabin,” Rip didn’t understand what she was wanting exactly.

“Humor me, Rip. You will enjoy it too, I promise,” Beth said as she pushed him back toward the back door of the work truck he had driven tonight. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid her hands over his chest to caress his nipples. “When we went to watch the wolves in the park I had planned to invite you to the backseat to make some new memories and see how flexible we could be,” she said with a slight chuckle, “but we never made it there, got in too deep too fast I guess.”

Rip didn’t know how to reply to that, the conversation had gotten deep,but it was honest. And she damn scared him to death running up to the wolves like she had. However, he would have loved to get some position worked out in the back of her Mercedes if that meant he got to join his body with hers again. 

“Don’t think on it,” Beth said. “Right now I want you in the backseat of this truck. I’ve been thinking about ways we could do this the whole way home and I’m so turned on if you don’t do something about it, I’ll go home and do it my-damn-self.” 

Beth’s comments made Rip’s eyes flair with passion. He switched their positions and pushed her back against the truck door. He glanced around to make sure no one was out and felt sure everyone had already settled in the bunkhouse. He reached around her back to unzip the top of her dress and pulled the sleeves down her arms. The top of the dress rested around her waist as he unhooked her strapless bra and laid it across the side of the truck bed. He kissed his way from her neck to her right breast and pulled her nipple into his mouth, his right hand caressed her other breast and his left hand slid up her leg from her knee to her inner thigh.

Beth propped one foot on the step of the truck to give Rip easier access and he suddenly thought this making love in a truck wasn’t going to be difficult at all. He found her center wet and ready for him and it turned him on so much to think of her driving home tonight getting this turned on by thinking about having sex with him. Sometimes he just had to hear her voice or have a memory of her to get turned on, he was glad the longing was somehow returned.

Beth reached for his belt buckle and opened his belt and the top button on his jeans. As she unzipped the zipper he really felt like he was about 16 again didn’t want to get too excited to quick. ”Alright, Beth, tell me more about how you imagined us doing this,” Rip said as he switched his mouth to her other breast. 

Beth blinked her eyes trying to focus her brain, “well in my car I planned to ride you, you know curved seats and all. But in this truck I thought you’d lay me back across the backseat and drive into me...” she didn’t get to finish the thought as he came up to take her mouth in a kiss that was like fire. He moved her body to the side to jerk the door open and boost her up into the truck. She slid across the back bench seat to give him room to climb in and shut the door. Then she slid back over to kiss him with all her built up sexual frustration.

Rip laid her back across the seat and Beth lifted her hips as he pushed the skirt of her dress up so that the entire dress was bunched up at her waist. he slid her thong down and tucked it in his pocket so it wouldn’t fall on the floor. He rose above her to lean down to kiss her breasts again. 

Beth reached to slide his jeans and underwear down his hips and caressed his length with her hand. Rip gasped like her touch had burned him he was so hot for her. Knowing she was already ready for him he tilted her hips up to push inside.

Rip thanked Beth’s creative mind as he knew he’d never forget the look on her face as he joined their bodies completely on the backseat of the truck. The floodlight shining from the back of the barn through the tinted windows of the truck showed him the look of pure bliss and desire for him in a way he knew he’d never forget. Apparently the slow burn on the car ride home had really gotten Beth worked up because in minutes she was begging him to go faster, go deeper, as she knew she was getting close. He help her hips firmly to create leverage as he drove himself into her body. He knew how Beth liked it and it was always easy to give her what she wanted. He felt her body start to clasp his as she arched over the orgasm and he let himself go. Driving into her and leaning into her neck Rip let out a groan as he finished as well.

He leaned up a little too far to kiss her forehead and bumped his head on the door of the truck and let out a cuss word. He moved down and gave her a long, thorough kiss on the lips that made her sigh as she caught her breath. 

“Damn, woman, that might have been hotter than doing you on the dresser,” he breathed as he ran his hand down her body and pushed himself into a sitting position again and lifted his hips to pull his pants back up.

Beth let out a satisfied laugh, “next time I’m on top in the Mercedes.” She sat up and pulled her dress down and Rip stopped buttoning his shirt to open the door and reach out to grab her strapless bra where he had left it. He handed it to her along with her thong and she put them on then turned around backwards as she put her arms in the sleeves of the dress and pulled it up. Rip reached out to zip her dress back up and the act felt oddly domestic, like something a husband would do for his wife. He put that thought aside and kissed the back of her neck, “I’ll be ready anytime you are ready to go for a drive again.”

Rip opened the truck door and got out. He turned back to put his hands on Beth’s waist and help her slide down to the ground. With her feet on the ground she kissed his check and whispered “good night” and walked back to her car. Rip followed her and held her door as she climbed in then whispered “good night” as well as she cranked the car and closed the door. Rip stood beside the truck until Beth made it to park in front of the main house then he started the walk to the foreman’s cabin thinking he’d never be able to drive that truck again without remembering tonight and that was alright with him...


End file.
